DNAngel Chapter 1: New Girl Ichigo
by DArk.mousy's.girl17
Summary: This is my new D.N.Angel Fan Fiction This is ch 1 of a new season after the whole series ended. It was only 26 episodes on youtube lol anyways Here are some things you need to know if you never watched D.N.Angel. Daisuke Niwa was to continue the curse


"Dai-chan!!!! Breakfast is ready!!!" , Daisuke's mom, Emiko yelled.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!", Daisuke cried, "Im gonna be late!!!!!!!!"  
"Dai-chan your actually early," Emiko said.  
"Yeah, but I'm meeting with Riku-san," Daisuke said grabbing a piece of toast, "Bye Mom!!!!"  
"Bye Dai-chan" She said as Daisuke ran out the door.  
Kousuke,Daisuke's father, came in the room yawning, "Why was he in such a hurry, Emiko??"  
She smiled and hugged him, "Because He is true to is Holy Maiden, just like you Kousuke."  
"Like they say like Father like son," Daisuke's grandpa, Daiki, said.

It was a warm autumn morning as Riku waited for Daisuke at the fountain. She was remembering when she and Daisuke first kissed.  
"Riku-san," Daisuke yelled from a distance.  
The yell broke the daydream that Riku was having and ran to him.  
"Daisuke!! Your late again," Riku yelled in his face.  
Daisuke looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry Riku-san. I promise-"  
Before he could finish his sentence Riku kissed his cheek. Daisuke blushed then looked at her with confusion.  
She smiled and said, "Its alright Daisuke sometimes I like it when you make me wait alittle."  
He smiled back and held her hand as they walked to school together.

The school was noisy and crowded with students. Daisuke and Riku walked in the classroom.  
"Hey Niwa-kun!!!", Risa greeted him.  
"Risa, where were you this morning??" , Riku asked, "You left before I woke up."  
"Oh, I was with my boyfriend,Satoshi, he wanted to take me out for breakfast." Risa said blushing alittle.  
"Tell me all about it Risa," Riku said.  
Riku and Risa went off talking about her date, with Satoshi. Then Daisuke sat down at his desk and thought to himself.  
"i miss Dark, I wonder what happen to him and Krad...", Thinking to himself.  
Then he remembered what happened on that night with Dark.  
Moments later Saehara slammed on his desk.  
"DAISUKE!!!!", yelled Saehara.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Daisuke yelled as he fell backwards off his chair.  
He got up and dusted himself off, "What is it, Saehara??" He asked.  
" I wonder if Dark will ever come out again" Saehara said.  
"I doubt it," he said sitting down.  
Ignoring him he asked, "Are you still going out with Riku???"  
"Well yeah we don't plan of ending our realtionship anytime soon..." he said.  
Saehara grabbed Daisuke's shirt collar, "HOW CAN YOU GET A GIRL FRIEND AND I CAN'T?!?!", he yelled in annoyance.  
"uhhhh...I...uhhhh," Daisuke heisitated.  
Riku hit Saehara's head really hard.  
"Hey what was that for???" SAehara yelled rubbing his head.  
" Stop scaring Daisuke!!" Riku yelled annoyed.  
The bell rang before SAehara could argue.

"Today, class we recieved a new student from Iwakuni, Japan." the teacher said happily, "Please welcome our new student!!! Ichigo Mizumaru!!!"  
"Hello..." she said shyly.  
Saehara came up to her with a bouquet from the teacher's desk and said, "What an amazing beauty you have!!! Please accept this beautiful bouquet as a gift from me!!!!"  
She began to blush like crazy as she took the flowers.  
"Thank you," she said shyly, "but i have a boyfriend..."  
Saehara broke down into pieces as she put the flowers back in the teacher's vase and took her seat.  
"Now Saehara please sit down we need to go through our lesson," The teacher said.  
"yes ma'am..." he said sadly as he sluggishly walked back to his seat.  
Then the lesson began. Daisuke looked back at the new girl and noticed most of the guys, including Saehara, were gazing at her like they were in love, he laughed and looked at Riku. He admired her big brown eyes and her short redish hair and smiled. Then Riku caught him staring and Daisuke blushed and quickly turned back. Riku giggled then began taking notes. The day went by quickly.


End file.
